Reunion
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Sekuel to Hometown. Beberapa bulan semenjak percakapan di cafe, Shinn dan Cagalli kembali mengenang masa lalu mereka. Tapi kali ini, salah satu dari mereka harus ada yang menghadapi kelamnya masa lalu. One-Shot. Complete.


**Reunion**

**Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise**

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**09.30 a.m**

Cagalli berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil mengapit telepon genggamnya di antara dagu dan pundaknya, sementara kedua tangannya membawa setumpuk kertas laporan yang harus dia bawa untuk rapat jam sepuluh nanti. Wajahnya terlihat harap-harap cemas, tetapi hal itu tidak menghentikan langkah cepatnya.

"Halo, ada apa Cagalli?" suara bariton menyambutnya dari sisi seberang telepon.

"Athrun! Hei, aku akan memesan tiket untuk kembali ke Orb besok. Kau..."

"Uhhh, Cagalli..." suara Athrun terdengar sedikit berat. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa berangkat bersamamu. Besok aku harus pergi ke Junius 7 untuk mengecek perkembangan pabrik yang sedang kami bangun, dan mungkin..."

Cagalli langsung berhenti mendadak, dan hal itu membuat beberapa orang yang berjalan di belakangnya nyaris menabraknya. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa marah, yang ada mereka hanya menunduk, begitu juga dengan Cagalli. "Baiklah," Cagalli menyela penjelasan Athrun."Tapi kau akan datag ke Orb kan?"

"Tentu saja! Akan aku usahakan untuk tiba di Orb dua hari setelahmu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Cagalli merengut, tetapi tentu saja Athrun tidak bisa melihatnya. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Hei, aku pasti akan ke Orb. Aku tidak mungkin akan melewatkan peringatan itu."

"Aku tahu," Cagalli tersenyum kecut. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa dua hari lagi."

"Cagalli," suara lembut Athrun membuat Cagalli menghentikan niatnya untuk memutuskan hubungan telepon.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu." kata Athrun dengan suara tegas.

Ketegasan Athrun membuat pipi Cagalli bersemu merah, tidak peduli sudah berapa kali dia mendengar kalimat tersebut, berapa kali Athrun mengatakannya, tetapi rasanya itu adalah tiket emas bagi seorang Athrun Zala jika ingin membuat Cagalli Yula Athha malu. "Aku tahu," ada jeda cukup lama sebelum Cagalli melanjutkan kalimatnya. "dan aku juga mencintaimu."

Athrun yang mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. Cagalli menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum kembali melangkah menuju ke ruang rapat.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

**2.55 p.m**

"Maaf, Shinn, tapi aku tidak bisa berangkat di hari yang sama denganmu besok." suara seorang wanita terdengar dari ponsel Shinn.

Pria berambut hitam itu sedikit kecewa. "Kapan kau akan menyusulku ke Orb, Lunamaria?"

"Mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga hari setelahmu. Maaf, tapi aku harus memenangkan kasus ini. Kau tahu kan, aku sudah mengerjakannya dari setahun silam." Lunamaria terdengar sedikit memelas.

Shinn menghembuskan nafas. "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. "

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Shinn."

"Hei, tidak apa-apa," sahut Shinn sambil melempar kaleng minuman soda yang sudah kosong itu ke tempat sampah, tetapi meleset. "aku tahu kau sibuk. Dan kau hanya telat dua hari, reuninya akan berlangsung di akhir pekan, jadi santai saja."

"Baiklah," Lunamaria masih merasa tidak enak. "Sampai jumpa di Orb, Shinn."

"Ya, sampai jumpa." Shinn mengakhiri panggilan. Mata merahnya tertuju kepada kalender meja, yang terdapat lingkaran pada tanggal 11 Agustus.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu ruangan kerjanya membuyarkan lamunan, dan dia melihat sosok seorang wanita berambut pirang berdiri sambil menenteng tumpukan kertas. "Shinn, bisa kau periksa laporan ini? Dewan direksi sudah menyetujui rencana pembangunan pembangkit listrik di wilayah perbatasan antara PLANT dengan Republik Asia Timur, tapi aku rasa anggarannya terlalu berlebihan. Bisa kau cek?"

Shinn mengeritkan kening. "Aku kira kita tidak jadi mendapatkan proyek itu, Cagalli."

Cagalli menghembuskan nafas. "Salahkan Gilbert Durandal untuk itu," dia tertawa.

Shinn juga ikut tertawa."Baiklah, akan aku periksa."

"Aku harap jam 4 nanti laporan itu sudah selesai diperiksa, sanggup?"

Shinn mengangguk.

"Ok, terima kasih, Shinn." Cagalli meninggalkan ruangan Shinn setelah sebelumnya menyapa seorang bawahannya yang baru masuk lagi setelah tiga minggu kemarin dia dirawat di rumah sakit.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Jika ingin mencapai Orb, yang paling cepat adalah melalui jalur udara, yaitu sekitar tiga jam. Sedangkan jika melalui jalur laut, waktu yang kau butuhkan sekitar dua hari tiga malam. Ya, Orb adalah sebuah negara kepulauan yang terletak di sebelah selatan PLANT. Bandara Internasional PLANT pagi ini terlihat ramai seperti biasa, meski di terminal dua, yaitu terminal keberangkatan internasionalnya, tidak seramai biasanya, mungkin karena beberapa hari silam pernah terjadi pembajakan pesawat dari PLANT menuju Atlantic Federation.

Seorang pria berambut hitam baru saja ingin duduk di kursi dekat jendela ketika suara seorang wanita menghentikannya.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah jika saya... Shinn?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, dan terkejut melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Cagalli. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku ingin pulang ke Orb, ada sebuah acara yang harus aku hadiri. Dan kau..."

Belum selesai Cagalli bertanya, Shinn sudah berdiri dan mempersilahkan Cagalli untuk duduk di kursi di dekat jendela. Setelah kondisi sedikit nyaman, baru Shinn menjawab pertanyaan Cagalli yang belum selesai barusan. "Aku ada reuni, ingat?"

"Ah," Cagalli tersenyum. "Kau jadi ikut?"

"Yap. Terima kasih karenamu, aku mulai merindukan Orb." Shinn menjawab sambil memakai sabuk pengamannya. Sementara Cagalli tertawa sembari melakukan hal yang sama.

Satu jam awal penerbangan dilalui oleh keduanya tanpa ada percakapan apa pun, keduanya masih sibuk dengan pikiran serta dunianya masing-masing, Baru setelah mereka lelah, percakapan ringan dimulai, dan berlanjut menjadi pembicaraan mengenai negara yang akan mereka kunjungi sebentar lagi, Orb. Musim panas baru saja tiba, jadi tidak heran jika negara ini ramai dikunjungi wisatawan. Orb terkenal sebagai tempat terbaik untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas.

Shinn tercengang ketika melihat hiruk pikuk bandara Orb, baru kali ini dia masuk ke sini. Dulu, dia naik kapal laut untuk mencapai Orb. Cagalli yang berdiri di samping Shinn tersenyum.

"Kau menginap di mana, Shinn?"

"Ah, uh, ummm," Shinn buru-buru mengambil secarik kertas dari kantong kemejanya. "Uh, Hotel Archangel."

Cagalli bersiul panjang. "Waow, itu hotel paling mahal di sini!"

Shinn tertawa pelan. "Yah, tidak apa, toh semua ini dibayar oleh si penyelenggara acara."

"Kalau begitu, kau naik mobilku saja. Kebetulan rumahku searah dengan hotel tersebut."

Belum sempat Shinn menjawab, seorang pria berkulit cokelat sudah menghampiri Cagalli. "Apa kabarmu, Cagalli?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih, Kisaka. Ah ya, sebelum ke rumah, bisa kita berhenti di hotel Archangel terlebih dulu? Temanku mengingap di sana," Cagalli menatap Shinn yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Namanya Shinn."

"Shinn, Shinn Asuka." dia mengulurkan tangan.

"Ledonir Kisaka. Apa kau perlu bantuan dengan barang bawaanmu?"

Shinn menggeleng, sementara Cagalli mengatakan bahwa barang bawaannya tidak begitu berat, jadi dia bisa membawanya sendiri. Mereka bertiga berjalan ke mobil sedan warna hitam yang diparkir tidak jauh dari pintu keluar.

Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Shinn saja, tetapi entah kenapa, setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan Cagalli selalu menunduk setelah sebelumnya menunjukkan wajah sedih, atau bahkan ada yang mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Apakah keluarga Cagalli ada yang terkena musibah?

"Aku kira kau akan ke sini dengan Athrun," Kisaka membuka percakapan setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Yah, dia masih ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Dia akan menyusul dua atau tiga hari lagi." jawab Cagalli sambil mengamati telepon selulernya.

Dan perlahan mobil yang membawa Cagalli serta Shinn berjalan keluar dari bandara.

Shinn baru saja ingin memejamkan mata ketika dia mendengar siaran berita dari radio di dalam mobil.

"_Yak, seperti yang pendengar tahu, bahwa tanggal 12 Agustus nanti adalah peringatan dua tahun wafatnya Uzumi Nara Athha, mantan presiden kita yang tewas terbunuh oleh kelompok terosis yang menyandera ribuan orang di Orb Expo Hall, dan beliau, dengan sangat rendah hatinya, mengorbankan nyawa beliau demi keselamatan para sandera. Kita harus berterima kasih kepada tim penyelamat, karena telah berhasil meringkus kelompok teroris yang sudah dihukum mati tepat seminggu setelah kematian presiden Orb ke-28. Dan tentunya, kami, sangat berterima kasih kepada Presiden Uzumi Nara Athha, yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya._

_Oh, dan info ini baru masuk saudara! Putri tunggal Uzumi Nara Athha dikabarkan akan menghadiri peringatan dua tahun wafatnya Presiden Uzumi! Lalu, apakah Cagalli Yula Athha akan mengikuti jejak sang ayah, dan mendaftar untuk menjadi presiden periode selanjutnya? Kita..."_

"Matikan, Kisaka." perintah Cagalli dengan suara tegas.

Shinn menatap wajah Cagalli dengan terkesima. "Kau, jadi kau anak dari Uzumi Nara Athha?"

Cagalli mengeritkan kening. "Kau tidak tahu, Shinn?"

Shinn menggeleng dengan polos. Wajah polos Shinn membuat Cagalli tertawa. "Entah apakah aku harus marah atau senang karena kau tidak tahu. Tapi yah, aku memang anak beliau. Anak adopsi lebih tepatnya."

Mulut Shinn terbuka lebar, ternyata selama ini, dia tidak tahu... Padahal mereka sudah bekerja bersama selama hampir empat tahun lebih. Kira-kira, apa lagi yang tidak diketahui seorang Shinn Asuka mengenai Cagalli Yula Athha? "Maaf, aku..." rasa canggung menyelimuti keduanya.

Cagalli tertawa pelan untuk memecahkan suasana canggung tersebut. "Tidak apa-apa, Shinn, sungguh..."

Belum sempat Cagalli menyelesaikan kalimatnya, telepon selulernya berdering. Ternyata itu dari Athrun. Disaat Cagalli sibuk dengan Athrun, Shinn sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk sampai di hotel tempat Shinn menginap, dan Cagalli benar, hotel itu menjadi hotel termahal di Orb tanpa alasan. Bangunannya mewah, sebagaimana seharusnya hotel bintang lima. Selain itu, pegawainya ramah, nuansa hotelnya juga menyenangkan serta nyaman, padahal hotel itu dekat dengan jalan raya. Setelah_ check-in, _Shinn memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota.

Siapa tahu dia akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Atau sebuah kenangan yang telah terlupakan olehnya...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Terdengar bunyi pintu _cafe _dibuka dari luar, seorang pria berambut hitam melangkah masuk, kemudian disapa ramah oleh seorang pelayan wanita. Setelah memesan minuman, pria itu berjalan menuju ke kursi yang terletak di paling pojok, dekat jendela.

"Tempat yang sempurna untuk melamun, huh Shinn?" tegur seorang wanita dari sampingnya.

Yang ditegur menoleh, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Apakah Orb sekecil ini sehingga kita terus bertemu, Cagalli?"

Cagalli tertawa setelah duduk di kursi di depan Shinn. "Tidak. Tapi ini artinya, kau tahu di mana tempat untuk mendapatkan kopi terenak di seluruh Orb."

"Minerva's _Cafe_. Aku sering ke sini, dan kopinya memang membuat ketagihan."

"Heee, kau sering ke sini?" Cagalli melipat tangannya. "Mungkin kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya di _cafe _ini, atau mungkin hanya sekedar saling melihat."

"Ya, mungkin..." Shinn mengiyakan.

Percakapan sempat terhenti ketika pesanan mereka tiba. Beberapa pengunjung _cafe _yang melihat Cagalli langsung menyampaikan bela sungkawa, ucapan turut berduka cita, atau ucapan terima kasih atas jasa heroik ayahnya dua tahun silam. Cagalli hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum sedih. Shinn bisa melihat sedikit perasaan tidak nyaman dari sudut mata Cagalli, oleh sebab itu dia mengajak Cagalli untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota. Dan Cagalli menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Tempat yang dekat dengan _cafe _adalah taman kota. Mereka duduk di bangku cokelat. Taman sedang ramai sekarang, dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang bermain, para ibu yang menemani anaknya, dan juga para murid sekolah yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan teman mereka.

"Aku merindukan pemandangan ini..."

Shinn menoleh ke arah Cagalli, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa, dan ikut menatap ke arah yang ditatap Cagalli.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau adalah anak dari Uzumi-Sama." Shinn membuka percakapan. "Tolong maafkan aku."

Cagalli menghembuskan nafas. "Tidak apa-apa, Shinn. Kau tidak salah. Dan tolong, bisa kau berhenti membicarakan tentang ayahku? Aku, kurang nyaman..."

"Ah, um, tentu saja," kata Shinn canggung.

"Terima kasih..."

Keduanya sama-sama berdiam diri, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga muncul sosok pria berambut hitam dari kejauhan, membuat Cagalli terhenyak. Ia pun berdiri. "Itu Reverend. Aku, aku belum siap bertemu dengannya..."

Shinn mengeritkan kening, dan dia semakin bingung ketika melihat Cagalli yang berjalan menjauhi Reverend, bukan sebaliknya seperti yang dia bayangkan. Dalam kebingungan, Shinn berjalan mengikuti Cagalli.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Kemurungan Cagalli berubah dengan rasa senang ketika melihat sebuah spanduk tentang pesta diskon bku di Toko Buku Haro. Shinn ikut sedikit senang ketika melihat Cagalli sudah kembali ceria, dan sibuk belanja.

"Cagalli, apa itu kau?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya dari belakang Cagalli.

"Ah, Murrue-San!"

"Apa kabarmu?" Murrue memeluk Cagalli dengan erat. "Sudah terlalu lama semenjak terakhir kali aku melihat pelanggan setiaku."

Cagalli tertawa. "Begitulah. Bagaimana kabar anda, Murrue-San?"

"Baik..." Murrue menyadari kehadiran seseorang, yang nampaknya tidak begitu asing. "Kau, Shinn-Kun?"

Shinn mengangguk. "Ya, nampaknya anda masih mengingat saya."

Murrue tertawa. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu? Kau sering datang hanya untuk baca gratis."

Wajah Shinn memerah, sementara Cagalli hanya bisa senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Aku kira kau sudah bertunangan dengan Athrun, Cagalli."

Cagalli langsung menjatuhkan buku yang dia pegang, begitu sementara Shinn hanya bisa membelak terkejut.

"A,aku memang bertunangan dengan Athrun, Murrue-San! Aku, aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengan Shinn di _cafe, _dan, dan dia mengajakku berjalan-jalan. Itu saja..."

Murrue mengangguk paham."Tapi Athrun-Kun akan datang ke peringatan dua tahun ayahmu, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Murrue-San. Tentu saja."

Murrue menepuk pundak Cagalli, kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

Cagalli tersenyum kecut. "Maaf," ucapnya ketika berdiri tepat di sebelah Shinn.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam ketika Shinn dan Cagalli tiba di bukit yang terletak di belakang sekolah swasta Dominion.

"Aku rasa kita tepat waktu," kata Shinn sambil merebahkan diri di rumput hijau.

"Ya, tepat waktu..." Cagalli mengulang kalimat Shinn dengan lesu.

Suasana sepi untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Shinn bertanya.

"Hei, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Cagalli yang sedang bersandar di pohon menoleh ke sampingnya. "Hum?"

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu setiap kali membicarakan ayahmu? Apakah kau membencinya?"

"Benci? Ya, aku benci kepada orang-orang yang mengharapkan diriku untuk menjadi presiden Orb berikutnya. Aku," suara Cagalli bergetar. "aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa memimpin Orb sebaik ayahku! Aku, aku tidak bisa..." bulir air mata terjatuh dari kelopak mata Cagalli.

Shinn terkejut. Baru kali ini dia melihat Cagalli menangis. Dia segera bangun. "Hei, aku, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Aku," Cagalli masih menangis. "ekspetasi orang terhadap diriku sangat besar, dan aku takut, jika aku akan mengecewakan mereka suatu saat. Dan aku, aku tidak bisa menjadi presiden sebaik ayahku. Aku..."

Tangan kanan Shinn bergerak dengan ragu, tetapi pada akhirnya dia menyentuh pundak Cagalli. "Kau pasti bisa, Cagalli. Aku tahu kau bisa."

"Tapi aku..."

"Kau adalah anak dari Uzumi Nara Athha, tidak peduli apakah kau anak kandungnya atau bukan. Kau dibesarkan oleh beliau, kau memiliki karisma yang sama seperti beliau. Kau bisa memimpin perusahaan terbesar di PLANT, kau pasti bisa memimpin Orb."

Cagalli sesenggukan.

"Pasti akan ada saat dimana rakyatmu kehilangan kepercayaan, tetapi bukan berarti kau gagal. Itu hanya sebuah ujian, untuk menempa dirimu menjadi pemimpin yang lebih baik." Shinn tersenyum. "Dan kau harus ingat, bahwa akan ada orang yang selalu mendukungmu, tidak peduli sesulit apa situasinya, aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

Dia tahu, seharusnya dia ingat, bahwa akan ada orang yang selalu mendukungnya, selalu bersamanya, tidak peduli sesulit apa pun keadaannya. Perkataan Shinn barusan menyadarkannya. "Terima kasih, Shinn..." ucap Cagalli lirih.

"Nah, sudah malam. Bagaimana kalau kita makan _sushi _dulu sebelum pulang? Aku yang traktir."

"Tapi kau tahu, aku cukup kaget karena kau bisa berkata bijak seperti itu." canda Cagalli.

Sementara Shinn hanya bisa tertawa malu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Aku rasa, orang bisa berubah seiring dengan waktu."

"Ya, kau benar, Shinn." Cagalli tersenyum.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"_Sushi_ buatan Mwu-San memang paling sedunia!" puji Cagalli setelah mereka selesai makan malam. Shinn yang berjalan di sampingnya mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi aku baru tahu kalau kau maniak salmon!" gerutu Shinn. Ya, setiap kali dia ingin mengambil Tuna, Cagalli sudah mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

"Dulunya aku tidak suka ikan, tapi..." Cagalli berhenti bicara.

Shinn yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Cagalli berhenti. "Ada apa, Cagalli?"

"Apa kau ingat tentang murid laki-laki yang pernah membantuku menemukan kartu pelajarku?"

Wajah Shinn merona merah. "Ah, ya, kenapa?"

"Mungkin dia tidak ingat, tapi waktu itu pernah sekali aku bertemu dengannya. Di sini, di kedai _suhsi _milik Mwu-San." Cagalli mengambil jeda cukup lama sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "dan kami bertengkar, atau lebih tepatnya rebutan ikan salmon. Pada awalnya aku hanya iseng ingin mengerjai murid itu, sebab dia selalu terlihat murung, tetapi, setelah aku memakannya, aku jadi ketagihan..."

Shinn terdiam. Dia lupa, apakah dulu dia pernah melakukan hal itu dengan Cagalli? Rebutan salmon? Sambil terus berusaha mengingatnya, Shinn berusaha memberi komentar, tetapi sebisa mungkin tidak membuat Cagalli curiga. "Oh, lalu, apa yang dilakukan murid laki-laki itu?"

"Dia marah, tentu saja." Cagalli terkekeh. "Dan berkata bahwa jika aku tidak berhenti menganggunya, dia akan sangat marah, dan tidak mau datang ke kedai ini lagi."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Cagalli tertunduk. "Dan dia memang tidak pernah datang lagi... Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadanya setelah itu. Tapi aku tahu," Cagalli mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Shinn dengan mantap. "bahwa dia baik-baik saja..."

Suara kendaraan yang melintas di jalan raya, derap langkah kaki orang yang berjalan melintasi keduanya, suara gelak tawa serta suara percakapan dan gumaman adalah suara yang terdengar di antara Shinn dan Cagalli disaat keduanya berdiri saling melempar pandang dalam diam.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Besoknya Shinn dan Cagalli sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, ditambah dengan tibanya pasangan mereka masing-masing, memberikan semangat serta dukungan tersendiri.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencalonkan diri sebagai presiden tahun depan," kata Cagalli ketika menjemput Athrun di bandara.

"Apa kau yakin, Cagalli? Aku tidak keberatan, tapi..."

"Mereka sudah menaruh harapan mereka kepadaku, dan aku tidak boleh mengecewakan mereka kan?" Cagalli tersenyum.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Cagalli." Athrun mengecup lembut pipi Cagalli.

.

.

.

.

.

_Setahun kemudian..._

Mundurnya Cagalli dari jabatan sebagai CEO ZAFT sudah resmi hari ini, dan dia akan segera pulang ke Orb, untuk mengurus berkas-berkas yang diperlukan untuk pencalonan dirinya sebagai presiden. Beberapa pegawai merasa kehilangan, tetapi mereka tahu bahwa Cagalli harus melakukan ini. Dan pesta perpisahan yang dibuat untuk Cagalli malam ini sengaja dilaksanakan dengan dana yang sedikit, tidak terlalu mewah, hanya sekedar acara minum-minum antara sesama rekan kerja.

Cagalli yang ditemani Athrun malam ini mengenakan gaun warna hijau malam ini terlihat cantik. Meski dia sudah bersusah payah meminta kakak iparnya, Lacus Clyne untuk tidak merias dirinya, tetapi hal itu sia-sia.

"Semoga beruntung untuk pemilunya, Cagalli." Shinn menjabat tangan Cagalli. Disusul oleh Lunamaria.

"Terima kasih, Shinn. Ini semua berkatmu." Cagalli tersenyum. "Kau tahu, itu adalah ketiga kalinya kau menolongku."

Shinn terkejut, tetapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Oh ya?" Shinn memiringkan kepala.

Cagalli tersenyum misterius, sementara pasangan mereka masing-masing kembali saling tatap dalam bingung.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa murid laki-laki waktu itu," kata Cagalli dengan pelan. "Terima kasih, Shinn. Aku sungguh-sungguh." Cagalli menyentuh pundak Shinn sambil menatap manik mata berwarna merah di depannya, membuat Shinn jadi salah tingkah.

Setelah Cagalli dan Athrun pergi, Lunamaria bertanya.

"Apa maksudnya, Shinn?"

"Aku kira, dia hanya bercanda. Ternyata tidak." bisiknya pelan. Seolah dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengarnya. Setelah mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, Shinn menatap Lunamaria sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, bukan sesuatu yang penting."

_Ya, aku rasa, orang memang berubah seiring dengan waktu..._

* * *

_Apakah plotny terlalu cepat? Maaf, soalny saia bikin ngebut banget Shinn, ouch, maafkan saia, terlalu OOC. ARGH, dang it! Dan, untuk alasan kenapa Uzumi tewas, lebay gak sih? Saia pengen bikin setidakny alasan kenapa beliau tewas sama seperti di Originalny, melindungi rakyat Orb. Kalo tak taro H/C untuk genre, cocok gak?  
_

_Well, sebetulny saia mau ngeupdate fic yang Even Death Won't Do Us Apart, tapi feelny kurang dapet. Dan, ish, saia berasa kayak baru keluar dari tempat terpencil yang gak ada sinyal dan sebangsany, seneng deh ngeliat fandom Gundam Seed makin rame, terutama fic AsuCagany~~~~_

_Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini :)_


End file.
